Motorcycles frequently use straight or step axles to connect the wheels to the frame or suspension components. Typically, the front wheel suspension components are front forks, while the rear wheel suspension components are swing arms. The three attributes commonly associated with the geometry of the front end of a motorcycle are the trail, the length of the fork, and the rake of the steering stem, also referred to as the steering axis angle or castor. The axis of rotation fixed by the axle is the transverse axis about which the wheel rotates or spins.
The location of the front wheel axis of rotation relative to the steering stem and the rake are significant factors in how a motorcycle handles and steers. Previous methods for changing the front end geometry of motorcycles utilized different offset retrofit triple clamps, adjustable offset triple clamps, fork bottoms with adjustable axle carriers, and adjustable eccentric front motorcycle axles. However, these approaches involve additional manufacturing costs and assembly steps to make adjustments to the front wheel location. They also utilize a multi-piece design that is more difficult to manufacture and service than a one-piece axle.